Pregnant
by Carlisle's Fave Patient
Summary: Esme's reaction to Bella's pregnancy. It meant that she could have had Carlisle's babies, if she hadn't jumped. BD spoillers, Carlisle's POV. Read&Review ;D


**A/N: They don't belong to me. They're Stephenie's ;D**

Pregnant.

Carlisle's POV.

I walked trought our bedroom door and spotted her seating by the window. Esme, my sunshine, the only sunshine I that always lightened my days no matter how dark they were.

I knew by the way she crossed her arms in front of her small body and rested her forehead against the glass that something was making her terribly sad, and I knew what it was.

Edward and Bella came back from their honeymoon yesterday, and we found out that Bella was pregnant. Edward wanted more than anything to take 'the thing', that's what he'd called the baby, out.

I closed the door behind me and walked, softly, towards my wife. When I was close enough I rested my hands on each of her shoulders and kissed her hair. 'Hey.' I whispered.

She turned around and smiled sadly at me. 'Hi. How is Bella doing?' there was worry in her voice.

'She's doing just fine. Edward's mad at Rose AND her, but you know he won't show her. He and Rose argued while Bella was asleep.' I looked down at her sad expression.

'I heard.' She looked away. Her thoughts seemed to be far away

'What's wrong, darling?'

'Nothing.' She lied not to worry me.

'Sunshine, you're sad. Tell me what's bothering you.' I cupped her heart shaped face with my hands. She looked away when she answered.

'You could've had babies. The ones you deserved.' She sighed heavily. 'But I could not give them to you.' She caught me off guard.

I pulled her to my chest for an embrace and she started sobbing.

'Esme, shh… darling… shh, don't cry.' The problem was not with the babies _SHE _couldn't have; it was with what she could not give _ME_?

Did she think I'd love her any less because of that?

'Ca- Carlisle…' she said breathless and sadly –which made me feel terrible inside- 'I could've given you a baby, _YOU _can have babies. The problem is, now, with _ME_! With this stupid body that does not change, it's my entire fault, if I haven't jumped off of that cliff! I'm sorry, I'm sorry' she said it so fast that I didn't have time to stop her from saying such things. And when she was finished she buried her face in my shirt, letting tearless sobs out.

'Esme, it's not your fault, sunshine. Don't you ever think this again!' For the first time in years I did not know what to say. 'God, Esme… how could've known… jumping from the cliff brought us back together again… I don't care about what you couldn't…' I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep, unnecessary, breath.

She was still shaking, lightly, in my arms. I put my index finger under her chin and made her look at me.

'Listen to me: it is NOT your fault Esme, I love you with all my heart, I always will and I don't care about you being able to have babies or not. I do not love you any less because of that. I don't want to see you suffering like this, stop blaming yourself. It is, in first place, all MY fault, if I haven't left you maybe you wouldn't have married that stupid bastard and we'd have had happy life from the beginning.'

She looked at me with sad eyes. 'It's not. I love you more than everything in the world.' She rested her head on my shoulder and her breathing against my neck made me shiver.

'I love you too, Esme.' I tightened my embrace on her. 'More than everything.'

'Why would Edward want to take the baby away?' she sighed against my neck.

'Because he fears it'll hurt Bella. I don't think it will, but I'm afraid too, we don't know what it will do. And I thought I had seen just everything' I chuckled without humor.

She raised her head and looked at me 'If it won't hurt Bella, and if it's her will, I won't go against it. I'll support her. So we can have the baby we never did as a very blessed, and impossible, grandchild.'

I smiled weakly at her. 'Let's just hope it won't hurt out beloved Bella, then. The baby might even make great father out of our Edward.'

She rested her head against my chest and sighed, softly this time. I was even able to hear the smiled on her voice. 'I'm sure it will Carlisle. I'm sure it will.'

**A/N: Hey guys. Well I wanted to write this one for a while now, but I haven't found time to do it ;D **

**Here it is, I hope you like it. It's acctually for my friend on DeviantART, GoneWithTheVapire, it's her birthday present. **

**I really hope you liked it =D **

**Don't forget to review. =D  
**


End file.
